Brainless
by OncExUpoNxAxNightwisH
Summary: Who wants to get married? Apparently not Sun Ce, though that doesn't stop Sun Jian setting him up with various brainless rich girls... Set before he met Da Qiao :D R&R please!


**Ok, this was supposed to the first chapter of a full story, but I'm not sure how I want to continue it so that I can get to the whole plot of the story... I might one day, but until then... It's staying as a oneshot... If i decide to continue it, the title will change to Savior. Which is what it's supposed to be called... **

**Well until that day comes (if it ever does), enjoy this oneshot :)**

* * *

Sun Ce sighed as he lied on the grass, his head resting on his arms and looking up at the sky. It's strange how fascinating clouds can be when you take the time to stare at them for about two hours. Ok, truthfully, Ce was bored, completely bored out of his mind. He got sick of cloud watching after about five minutes. But, he was trying to avoid his dad. Sun Jian was currently hunting him down and Ce was smart enough to know that Sun Jian would never think of looking for him on top of a hill, a flower covered hill to be exact; watching clouds change shapes. But, what he didn't know it that Zhou Yu would be smart enough to find him. Stupid though, the guys a genius!

"Ce, what are you doing?" Yu asked, walking up and standing next to him, casting a shadow over Ce.

"Watching clouds, avoiding dad, watching clouds."

"You said 'watching clouds' twice."

"Meh, I'm bored."

Yu sighed and decided to feed his curiosity about why Ce was avoiding Sun Jian instead.

"So, why are you avoiding Sun Jian?"

"Because, he wants to talk to me, probably about me getting married again. I don't want to get married Yu, I like been single and carefree." Ce whined.

"You're the heir, if something happens to Sun Jian, then you have to take over and he wants to know that you'll have an heir of your own." Yu argued.

"But I don't like the girls that dad picks out!" Ce cried, throwing a tantrum like a little kid. Banging his hands and feet on the ground, then crossing his arms and pouting.

Yu sighed, placed and his head on his palm and shaking his head.

"You're such a child sometimes Ce. Now, come back to the castle, you can't hide up here forever."

"Oh yeah? Well just watch me!"

Yu sighed again, turned and began walking back down the hill.

"I'll be back later Ce. And, I'll have _someone_ with me."

Ce knew exactly who Yu was implying that he would bring back with him. Sun Jian, the very man that he was trying to hide from. Quickly, he sprung to his feet and glanced around, trying to see if anyone was looking in his direction. When he spotted no one looking his way, he ran down the hill in search of a new hiding spot. For anyone that actually was watching, he'd look like a madman running down that hill.

Sun Jian stalked around his castle, in search of his oldest son, as you already know. He was getting quite angry; Ce was getting better at hiding. Who knew that the kid that always got found after less than five minutes of playing hide and seek, would turn around and be able to hide for the whole day? Sun Jian had started his hunt a bit after breakfast, that was about four hours ago, and he was still hunting. So much for him been the Tiger of Jiang Dong. All he wanted was for Ce to give the girls a tiny chance, that's all he wanted to tell him. He was about to make the whole castle help in his search when…bang, he was knocked to the ground by Sun Ce himself! They both groaned and shook their heads, trying to regain focus. Ce looked up to find Sun Jian glaring at him, whilst holding his head. He chuckled nervously.

"Hi dad…" He said.

Sun Jian hardened his glare, growled at him and began to get up. Ce swallowed the lump in his throat, hastily got to his feet and ran off back in the direction from which he came.

"Sun Ce, get back here!" Sun Jian yelled after him, getting to his feet and running after him.

Sun Jian rounded to corner and was surprised to see Sun Ce struggling against Huang Gai and Ling Cao, who were holding him against his will. Zhou Yu was leaning against the wall, a bit in front of Huang Gai, laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"We heard that you wanted to see him." Huang Gai said, gesturing with his head to Ce, whilst struggling to keep a grip on him.

"Yes thank you. Ce, do you promise not to run?" Sun Jian asked.

Ce sighed and bowed his head. "Yes dad."

"Good." Sun Jian said, as he clapped his hands together. "Ok, you can let him go."

Huang Gai and Ling Cao released their grip on Ce. Ce glared at them both while rubbing his arms, not that they were really all that sore though.

"Now Ce, I wanted to ask. No, tell you to give the girls I pick out a chance."

"But I don't want to give them a chance! I don't want to get married!" Ce whined.

"Ce, you might change your mind once you get to know them. I was exactly like you before I met your mother. But then, once I actually spent the time getting to know her, I fell in love." Sun Jian said, slowly drifting away to the times that he was still young and had just fell in love with Lady Wu.

"Ah dad, you and I and totally different people. Just because you fell in love with one of the girls your parents picked out, doesn't mean I will."

"We're not as different as you may think Ce. Now come, I've gotten back the girls and this time you are going to give them a chance." Sun Jian stated, grabbing Ce by the wrist and dragging him behind him.

"But dad!" Ce whined.

"No buts Ce."

There were ten girls altogether and at the moment Ce was having lunch with the first one. She had dark brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Ce sighed and rested his head on his hand, using the other one to shift his food around. He would eat it, but it was kind of weird to eat, or really do anything when a freaky girl was sitting across from you, gawking.

"Your hair looks nice that way." The girl said for, at least the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Thanks…" Ce said for the hundredth time.

It was all Ce was saying to her since introductions. Just thanking her for her various compliments. _'I like your eye colour.' _No matter weird they got. _'I like your knuckle on your left hand pinkie.' _This is exactly why Ce turned down all of the suitors that his father had picked out for him. He could be doing much more productive things at the moment, like pulling pranks on everyone in the castle and just causing plain havoc. Instead he was stuck having a date with some dim-witted girl from some rich family. And worse, he had at least six more too survive after this one. When this was over, Ce planned to find Ning, plan the biggest prank of his life and execute it on one poor son of a bitch. Can you guess who?

"I like your shoulders."

Ce groaned as his head slipped out of his hand and landed on the table with a loud thunk. Yep, it's going to be a long day.

Ce was now stuck on a picnic near a river with his fourth date. Unfortunately for Ce, none of the dates have been better than the first one so far. He had nicknamed all the girls so far, not very good nicknames though. The first one, he called 'gawking girl', since she, as you know, just kept gawking at him. The second one was 'giggling girl', since she wouldn't stop giggling, much to Ce's annoyance. The third one was called 'clumsy girl', since she kept falling over, mostly tripping over her own feet. The fourth one, so far was called 'quiet girl'. Since she hadn't said anything, expect mumble her name. All she did was hide behind her curtain of thick red hair, because of that, Ce had no idea what she looked like. He wondered what the rest of the girls are like. Whether they would be someone he could actually get on with, or all these dates would be a complete waste of time. Like they all had been so far. While I'm wondering whether or not he will be able to come up with better nicknames for the girls, rather than really obvious ones…probably not. Ce sighed for probably the millionth time that day, a sigh of complete and utter boredom. Sun Jian could really pick them. Ce looked around, trying to find a way to escape from this hell. Unfortunately, he found none. Where the hell was Orochi when you needed him?

And now it's time for *big suspenseful intro moment, audience waiting and thinking hurry the fuck up and just say it* date number seven! *Audience cheers and claps* Let's see how they're doing. *Huge screen shows Ce and some random chick with black hair sitting at a table in, yet another restaurant*

Ce was tapping a random tune on the table, in hopes of entertaining himself. Not really working though.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

It wasn't even tuneful, just a tap of complete boredom. Ce looked up to find the girl scowling at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

"Stop that infuriating noise." She hissed at him.

"What this?"

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

Ce smiled at her mischievously.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

"Yes, that noise." She growled.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

"I said stop."

"Well, one you didn't ask nicely and two, I don't wanna." Ce replied, smirking.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

The girl growled, stood up, knocking her chair to the ground and stormed out of the restaurant. Ce's smirk grew and he leaned in his chair, resting his hands behind his head and sighed in content.

"Check please." He called.

Just one more date to go and then Ce's free to never do this again. As he was right and all the dates have sucked so far. Though, he did get a bit of enjoyment from the seventh date. It's fun to piss people off. It was dark by now and the last date was at the palace. Ce wandered through the open front doors, his footsteps echoing around the empty front hall. He glanced around, wondering where everyone went and slightly wondering where his date is.

"Hello? Is anyone here, or are you all trying to get back at me with a prank. If so, your prank sucks." He called.

Still no answer, Ce felt as if they were going to just jump out at him at any second.

"Would you shut up Ce!" Shang Xiang snapped, peering around the door.

"Where is everyone?" Ce asked, ignoring her snap.

Geez, he didn't even say much and she still told him to shut up. Then again, he would have gotten very annoying if she just ignored him and didn't say anything…

"Me, Tong and Xun are in here. Ning's in the kitchen getting drunk, Yu and Meng are in the study. No idea about anyone else." Shang Xiang replied.

"Do you know anything about my final date?"

"Oh yeah, dad told me to tell you that it's been cancelled. The girl's feeling sick or something."

"Woohoo! Now I don't have to go on anymore!" Ce yelled, jumping up and down, flailing his arms about.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes at Ce's immaturity and went back into the room. Ce continued jumping up and down like an idiot, before after a few minutes realizing that he was alone again. He laughed nervously and started edging his way towards where Shang Xiang, Tong and Xun were. Ce opened the door and peered into the room. The three of them were sitting around a round table, playing some card game.

"Does anyone have a five?" Xun asked, in bored voice.

"Go fish." Shang Xiang and Tong replied, in equally bored voices.

"Why are you playing go fish?" Ce asked.

The bored trio looked up from their game to Ce.

"Cause there's nothing else to do." Tong replied.

"Yeah, plus Ning hid all the better games and we couldn't find out where he hid them." Xun added.

"Well he's most likely drunk by now, why don't you go ask him now?" Ce asked.

"Does anyone have a seven?" Tong asked.

"Go fish."

"We already tried that, he was too busy making out with a mop to answer us and we're too lazy to go to the kitchen now." Shang Xiang replied.

Ce sighed and sat down next to Xun and Shang Xiang.

"I'm joining in next round."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Ok, well that's that done... Hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**Review please!**


End file.
